That's just the way life goes
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: Kagome catches Inu Yasha bathing. What will he do about it? LEMON! Complete.For now
1. Chapter 1

That's just the way life goes,

Chapter one

Kagome stood hidden behind a tree and watched the scene in front of her. She didn't know what to do: stay where she was or being a good girl and go away. _Hm. Why don't stay? He also stays every time when he catches you bathing…and being a good girl all the times isn't that much fun_, she giggled inwardly and decided to stay.

"Hhhaahhhh…", Inu Yasha sighed and let his head fall back, the water tickling his ears. _Oh gods… that feels **really** good after fighting all day…,_ he blissfully thought.

Today has been a good day for him, especially when he actually was allowed (!) to beat that fucking Koga up…_that ass…what is he thinking, anyways? If I catch him grabbing **my** Kaggs again, I'll beat the bones out of his frickin' body! _"Fuck that wolf…", he murmured into the dark night. It felt really good to relax, he realized. It had been a long time since he last relaxed. He locked out the world around him and began daydreaming his favourite daydream…"Kagome…", he whispered.

Kagome stood there, amazed by his stern body, which was very well built after all the fights he had to go through his whole life. His body was muscular, yeah, but it still looked good, she decided_...but sometimes he also looks very vulnerable and fragile... his eyes are holding such a look almost every time I look in them… but when he's fighting...then they're turning into fire_...How badly she wanted to touch him right now…_being a bad girl again, hm, Kagome , _a tiny voice inside her head asked. _No! It wasn't even meant sexually! _, she argued._ Yeah, sure! _, the voice said sarcastically. _Uhm, a lil' bit maybe, I guess…but never mind! _. Yes, very right. She wasn't about to jump into the hot spring, no, she wasn't **that** horny…Was she?

Then she heard him sigh and she was about to moan. _I AM that horny...shit!_

He laid his head back and seemed to remember something that made him angry, she could tell because of the deep frown on his handsome face. "Fuck that wolf...", she heard him murmur. _Yeah, Inu Yasha you're right...should've believed you from the start when you said that he's just nice to me because he knows I like it and was hoping he would get me as his mate...Sorry that I didn't believe you..._

She looked a little longer at him, admiring him.

Then she heard him whisper her name " Kagome…." She sharply hissed. _Oh. My. God! What was that? _She quickly hid herself behind the tree again. _Did he see me? I hope not_! She again peered at him. His eyes were open again and his ears twitched, she could see he was tense like he was when an enemy was around. _Oh shit! _Then she saw him sniff and his eyes widened.

He quickly sat up, did he just hear someone hiss? Than he heard rustling from behind a tree. _Who's that? _He sniffed in the air. _Kagome?_ His eyes widened. _You little perverted girl! You're not better then this lecherous monk Miroku! _"Kagome! I know you're here! There's no use in hiding! I'll go out of that spring and get you NOW!", he yelled, but stayed inside anyway.

_Great, Kagome! _, she thought. But then it clicked inside her head. _Why don't play a lil' bit?_ . She grinned and stepped away from the tree, facing Inu Yasha.

"Hey!", he yelled furiously. "What do you think you're doing!" How dare that wench, looking at him like that!

"What I'm doing? Isn't that obvious?", she can't help but grinning a little bit more.

He was at loss for words. "I can't believe it!" He swum to the bank of the spring and leaned on it, arms crossed.

"Hmm… I wanted to go bathing too… but you were here first…", she seductively said and stepped forward, kneeling in front of him.

He looked up at her. _What is she up to? _

"I was thinking…", she murmured, then stopped.

"What?", he softly said.

"Would you mind me taking a quick bath in the spring?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I go out?"

"If you want so, yeah, but if you don't want, then just stay.", she said, taking her shoes and socks off.

"Then I'll stay." He grinned, but in his mind he was taking a deep breath.

She laughed and shook her head slightly. Then she took off her shirt, her skirt and at least her underwear, well aware that Inu Yasha watched her every movement.

He was about to explode. He watched as she stood there, right in front of him, taking her clothes off. He was amazed at her body, which was toned and slim from all the travelling they did, but it curved at the right places. She was more than he'd ever imagined, and he had an amazing imagination! _I've always thought she was beautiful, but this…wow, _He could feel his groin heat up but suppressed it_. Not now, _he thought_. I'll have her soon enough…, but I'll have her, this is for sure! _

Then she got into the hot spring. She sighed. "Hhhaaahhh…this is heavenly…".

"Oh yes, it is…", he said, then he sat beneath her, on a stone that was underwater. "Say, Kagome…", he began. "Hm?". "Why did you say that I could stay if I wanted to? And, first of all, Why the hell were you peeking on me?"

She laughed. "Why are _you_ peeking on _me _every time _I_ bathe?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead laughed.

He had the most wonderful laughter she ever heard. It was deep, but clear and innocent and it caused warm shivers to run down her spine. She never had heard him laugh before.

"So…why did you say…"

"…that you could stay? Well, you see,…" she blushed a bit and took his hand and their fingers intertwined. "I love being near you, especially when you're happy, and you just looked so happy… I didn't want to be the one ruining your day… again."

"You didn't ruin my day…that fucking wolf did!"

_**Flashback**_

"Grrrr…", Inu Yasha growled. "The wolf is coming again.". Kagome sighed. "Oh, come on. He's not as bad as you think!"

Inu Yasha 'fehed', and stuck up his nose arrogantly. "You'll see. He's a demon, wench. You'll learn that soon enough.".

"What's this supposed to mean?", she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"He's a demon, an demons are liars, trust me.", he shortly explained and crossed his arms in his typical pose.

"I don't know…", Kagome shook her head.

_She does not know if she should trust me,_ the hanyous' ears dropped, but he stood tall.

_So much foolish pride…. But Koga's different. He's such a gentleman, Inu Yasha could really learn from him…, _she thought.

She hadn't even finished the thought, when Koga suddenly appeared in front of her.

But instead of holding her hands as normally, he swooped Kagome over his back. "Today, you're coming with me. No screams, no yells, no curses.", he casually said.

"Wha-! KOGA! NO! Let me down, NOW! ", she shrieked, but he didn't listen.

"You ass! Let her down!", yelled a furious Inu Yasha. He stood there, with Tessaiga in his hands.

Koga started to run, but Inu Yasha wasn't slow and with amazing speed he chased after him.

He looked at Tessaiga in his hands. _I swore to never fight without you anymore…_

…_.but this time, there won't be another way. _

He dropped Tessaiga and concentrated on Koga and Kagome, and he immediately saw an red flash in his eyes and then…. Nothing.

All he could remember was a bleeding Koga on the ground and a half shocked, half relieved Kagome in his arms.

_**Flashback end**_

"Yeah, probably he _did_, but it was all my fault. I should've listened to you from the start. I apologize. I hope you aren't that angry with me."

"NO! No, I…I'm not. I was so angry…about you not trusting me… I was disappointed."

"Oh, Inu Yasha … I've always been trusting you….but I couldn't believe that he would ever do such horrible things…he always was nice to me-"

"-because he knew that you like it! To wrap him around his finger! That was his real intend! He absolutely knew that you like it when someone is nice to you…demons are like that!" he explained.

"But you aren't.", she stated.

"Hum?", he looked at her questioningly.

"You know I like when someone's nice to me, but you are just sometimes like that."

"Feh! I rather act like myself!", he snapped.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you…", she whispered.

He blushed. "What the hell…?" He looked into her face, her eyes a stormy grey.

"And _I'm_ not a good girl all the time", she whispered. With their faces mere inches apart, he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

Suddenly he leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. He wouldn't release them for the world. He slipped his tongue between her lips before she could pull back and tangled it with hers. She gave in and explored his mouth, running her tongue over his sharp fangs and back to his tongue.

Finally, they pulled apart, catching breath. "Kaggs…", he half whispered, half moaned. How he loved that girl!

She was out of breath. _Oh the gods,_ her mind was screaming at her. She looked into his deep amber eyes which were searching something in hers. _This eyes!_ His eyes were probably the first thing about him she fell in love with. That eyes made her shiver every time she looked in them and she got lost in the depths of this molten gold, flickering with emotion. She saw the need in his eyes and knew that hers held the same look.

The need from his demon side was unbearable. He couldn't control himself much longer, this was for sure. Hey- it was spring: mating session. And after all, he was still just a male demon, so what?

But then, the strange feeling came again. The feeling of being unworthy, of not being accepted. He tried to pounce this lustful feelings for her away, grabbing them and shoving them into this overly stuffed room inside his mind and was about to close the door, as his demon side screamed furiously:

_AAH! Everyday the same thing! The same resistance, the same control that has been ruling your life! Aren't you tired of it? 'Cause I AM! …she wants you too! Can't you see the look in her eyes? So go on and TAKE her, damn! ..._Right… Since the moment they'd met, he'd stopped the urge to just throw her on the ground and have his way with her.

So...Why not?

He kissed her again, with more passion and began running his hands up and down her body. She moaned into the kiss.

Becoming more daring, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

The soft feel of her naked skin on his made it hard to resist her. But he certainly didn't want to let this just be a few-minute-thing, he wanted to save this.

He kissed his way down her body, licking her neck and searching the spot where he would bite her later.

_I'll claim her as mine... so that no one else will do anything besides talking with her... _

(Possessive, ne? But I'm sure this comes from his demon half... they're all very possessive, aren't they?)

He kissed the spot lightly. She giggled slightly. "Are we ticklish here?", he whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps...", she whispered back and lightly kissed his ears, then nibbled softly on them.

He moaned. "I love your ears...", she breathed.

"I love **_you_**...", he kissed her cheek. ...

_Say anything. Don't make me feel unworthy and unaccepted... Say you love me, too._

As if she could read his mind, she looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Inu Yasha, with all my heart... I love you more than life itself."

He kissed her passionately. "You swear?"

"I swear.", she kissed him, then trailed light kisses over his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. "Let's go out of this spring... take me... on the grass...", she whispered, not daring to speak loud.

He carried her bridal style and laid her onto the ground near the spring.

He leaned over her. "Open up for me, love...", he breathed into her ear. She willingly did what he said and spread her thighs apart. He rubbed himself on her, moaning. She moaned too and rocked her hips to his. He rocked against her, she rocked against him. Over and over. They were so lost in the sensations, the feelings.

"Oh gods... Inu... Yasha... ple-please...I need...", she stammered.

He kissed that special spot on her neck again, then gently grazed against the soft flesh of hers with one of his fangs.

"You need... what? Say it... I want to hear it..."

"I need... you...Inu Yasha...Take me ...now!", she moaned, and rocked her hips again.

And he did. At first slowly and carefully, then he increased the pace.

"Oh, Kaggs ...so goooood...aaaah, baby...", he panted out.

"Inuuuuu... aaaaaah...I...want you harder... gimme all you have... faster!"

He slammed into her, harder and faster, just like she said. He nearly pulled out, then he slammed into her again. And again. And again.

She was lost. So lost in his movements, so lost in what he did to her. She never had felt such feelings before. She was on her way to the heavens. Their fingers were intertwined, as were their souls. His soul, and her soul. Her soul. Not Kikyos'.

But she needed to hear him say it. Her trip to the heavens was almost complete, she could feel it already.

"Oooh... you're amazing... un-...-believable ..._Kagome._..", he moaned.

That was all she needed. She cried out his name. He send her into the heavens. Her vision was filled with white light as she flew into clouds.

He searched the special spot again, found it and bit, sinking his fangs into her soft flesh, tasting her blood. He claimed her. Now she would be his forever. Forever.

He increased his speed once more to bring down his own release and cried out her name as he did.

Panting, he rolled aside, taking her with him. She cuddled up onto his chest and kissed him. He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. ", he simply said. "More than you ever can imagine."

"I love you too." she traced circles across his chest. "Forever."

"Mhm... he said. "Forever and a day."

She smiled, then both fell asleep instantly.

**And? How was it? I'm not really good in Grammar, . and if you can help me to improve it, I'll gladly take it. **

**Thank you very much for reading this!**

**Do you like candy? Click this _sweet_ little button and you'll be very surprised! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am, again! Thanks sooooo much to the ones who reviewed, this really means much to me! Thank you: _ILOVEInuyasha07, Lyn Green Tea, Inukagfreak1674, Deiety of sorow, FuTuRe PeRfEcT, Water Lily 3, Sailorgirl 16, crazed inuyashafan girl, Furubaluver (Next time there will be real candy.…no, just kiddin') _**

That's just the way life goes

Chapter two

He slowly opened his eyes, but shut them again quickly. The sunlight blinded him. He tried once again and looked down on him. There in his arms was Kagome, peacefully sleeping.

He smiled and cuddled her, kissing her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes to him.

He smiled brightly at her. "Morning, love!"

She yawned, then stretched slightly. "Good morning, handsome!"

He kissed her. Rubbing her eyes, she asked sleepily. "What was this for?"

"For being so incredible beautiful and cute.", he smiled.

"Thank you very much... but", she yawned again ." ... but there's no use in me, so early in the morning!" she cuddled into his chest.

He laughed at her. "Oh, come on! You just need something to get up."

"Like what?", she mumbled into his chest and yawned once again.

"Like... hmm...", he though for a moment, then he grinned and stood up, carrying her bridal style, walking away.

She laid her arms around his neck. "Inu Yasha... what you're doing?", she giggled.

"Waking you up... see!", then he threw her in the river in front of them. In the _cold_ river in front of them.

"Inu Yasha!" You ass!", she shrieked, gasping.

He laughed loudly, his eyes shut. _Big mistake, Mr.! _, she thought and gripped his hand, throwing him into the river, too. Now it was his turn to yell and hers to laugh.

He splashed water at her. Giggling, she splashed back. Laughing, he took her into his arms, embracing her tightly. Out of breath he huskily said , "I love you."

She squeezed him. "I love you, too."

They stood there, until their lips turned blue, then they got out.

Their search for shards was continued and not over at all. Tomorrow they all would meet at Kaedes' hut.

Fingers intertwined, Kagome and Inu Yasha were going through a flowered meadow. The sun above them shone brightly and the air smelled fresh and clean.

"Let's stop for a minute or two, Ok, Darling?", she asked Inu Yasha.

He sighed, but agreed. "Ok, but not for too long. I wanna find shelter before it's gettin' dark. I think it's going to rain tonight, ya know?"

She sat down on the grass and looked into the sky. "Hmmm... I can't see anything, but if you think..."

"I have demon senses, love.".

She shrugged and patted the grass beneath her. "Come 'ere!" He sat down and laid back. She laid her head on his chest and with her finger she traced circles on it.

He let out a happy sigh and stroked her hair.

"A wonderful day, isn't it?", she said and cuddled deeper into his chest.

"Yes, it is. ..But wait for tonight! It's going to rain buckets of water, you'll see!"

"Oh!", she smacked him playfully. "You're such a pessimist!"

"That's not true", he said confidently. "I'm really trying to see the good things in life! I just noticed that it's going to rain, that's all. "

"Hah, Yeah, sure.", she replied, laughing in disbelief. She rose up so that she could look him in the eyes, then she kissed him.

He closed his eyes. This taste of her! She was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Oh, how he loved her scent. She smelled like spring, cherry blossoms and vanilla.

He laid his arms around her to bring her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

She sighed into the kiss. He smelled so good, like the forest after a rain, fresh and clean, something almost wild. Oh, how she loved it! And oh, how he ever turned her on with his kisses. His kisses always turned her mind into mush and she couldn't think of anything other than him. How she loved this boy!

She broke the kiss and looked down on him. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. "I love you, Inu Yasha.". He grinned. "Fortune!". She pouted. He smiled at her. "And I love you, silly!" and he kissed her again.

It took them longer to continue with their shard- search than they had thought.

**Gods, I write shit! This whole scene above is nonsense, but I actually loved to write it. I ate chocolate earlier, so please forgive me**

**Click this cute button, I'm sure there's chocolate for all of you! . _Who believes it this time? _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just noticed that I have never written a disclaimer before... ooops!**_

_**So, here we go: Sexy (very sexy) Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Kagome only, he's not mine nor Kikyo's.**_

**Thank you very much for your reviews, it really makes me happy! **

**Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter!**

_That's just the way life goes_

_Chapter three_

They were in a old hut in the middle of nowhere and they were surrounded by the forest. Outside, it rained buckets of water, just like Inu Yasha had promised.

"Oh my gosh... My clothes are soaking wet...", Kagome complained and tried to wring them out, but failed.

"Stop complaining, wench. I'm trying to make fire, you'll be warmer soon.", Inu Yasha said, not even trying to hide his bad mood.

"Snap, snap, snap...I'm not the reason for this mess...", she muttered quietly and rubbed her arms.

"I heard that!", he said, not looking away from the soon-to-be fire. He also was freezing. His fire-rat Kimono may be fire-resistant, but it wasn't all that water-resistant.

"Hah!", he said triumphantly and looked into the flames, pleased with himself. She sat beside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome coughed. "I'm not warmer at all.", she quietly stated, staring into the fire.

"I'm sure there is a blanket in here... I'll look, wait.". He stood up andrummaged throughthe room. Then he found a little trunk and looked in it. "Hah, here we go!". He took out a big sized blanket, big enough for the two of them.

(A/N: And here we go... the good, old blanket scenario.)

He carried it over to Kagome. He stood there and looked at her, like he was waiting for something. She gave him a questioningly look. He sighed impatiently. "Oh, love! You have to take your clothes off! What good does a blanket, if it's wet, too?", he said.

"But you have to strip, too and go under the blanket with me!", she begged with big, pleading eyes. "Pleeease!"

He shook his head slightly, then took off his outer shirt and his white undershirt. He undid his belt and let his trouser slit down to his ankles. He stepped out of it. "Done.", he simply stated. "...Your turn, stop drooling!"

(A/N: sighesThecharacter most similiar to me is Miroku. Believe me, _I_DID drool, when I wrote this ...)

"I didn't drool.", she stood up and slowly, very slowly, stripped her clothes off. "I was just thinking that you're really handsome. That's all."

He blushed a little bit, but shook his head. He watched her long enough, then he got impatient. "Oh fuck... do you have to strip so slowly?"

"Yes, why?", she innocently asked.

"Because it's driving me nuts.", he said, stepped over to her and undid the zip of her skirt. It slit down to her ankles and she stepped out of it, also taking her shoes and socks off.

As she was finally fully undressed, he dipped his head an d kissed her deeply, slipping his tong into her mouth. After a little while he released her, embracing her. "You're so incredibly beautiful... I love you so much...", he said an kissed her neck where his mating mark was.

It made him proud any time he looked at it. Finally, finally he had her as his mate! He was waiting so long for it to happen, but unfortunately everything before got wrong what could go wrong. First this thing with Kikyo... then Koga... But now she was his! At times like this, when she said she loved him, he was glad to have a human side.

Demons didn't love so intense. Maybe they did, but most of the time they suppressed it. _Stupid... and you wanted to be one of them... with a girl like this, that loves you for being who you are, what more could you wish for? And she really said she loved me!_, he thought and sighed against her neck.

Kagome squeezed him. "What?", she asked.

"I was just wondering...", he said. "About what?", she snuggled into his chest.

"About you...". She looked up at him. "Me?". He smiled. "Yeah, you. I was just wondering about _you_, loving _me_..."

"Why wouldn't I?", she smiled. "I dunno. I'm perfect, aren't I?", he playfully laughed.

"Right. You're perfect. This all is so perfect, I still can't believe it. Sometimes I think it's a dream."

"Oh, I doubt it!", he laughed. "In dreams, it isn't this cold!"

She laughed, too. "I think we should go under the blanket, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, love", he whispered in her ear. "Let's go to bed...".

She shivered. _Oh the gods!_ How he ever turned her on! "Yeah... let's make love, Inu Yasha...", she breathed against his chest.

She felt him shiver. How good that felt, too. She roamed her hands up and down his body, mapping it. "Khhhaaaggssss...", he moaned, getting hard immediately.

Wow, big ego booster for Kagome. Time to become more daring. She trailed light kisses from his neck down to his chest, over his abs and hips. Then she began licking and sucking on his manhood.

"Oh gods, Kagome!", he almost screamed. He had to lean against the war behind him, to regain some balance. What she did felt so good to him, he almost saw a familiar red flash in his eyes, which always was a warning that his demon blood was awakening.

She went on with what she did and he couldn't hold it back any longer and came, crying out her name.

Kagome swallowed, pleased with herself. During what she did to him, she had been getting aroused herself and now she wanted more.

She looked up at him and saw a flash of red in his eyes, but it faded quickly away, back to his normal amber-gold colour.

"Wow, Inu Yasha, that must've been good, wasn't it?", she breathed.

"Gods, yes! It _was_!", he panted out. "...but you shan't get too rollicking, I also have qualities...", he grinned.

"Prove it.", she seductively said and kissed him.

"I will...", he smiled and laid her down onto the blanket. He nuzzled his mating mark, then he kissed, licked and bit his way down to her core.

When he finally reached it, he carefully licked over her lips, and Kagome shuddered with pleasure. He gently bit her, enjoing her unique taste and the fact that no one besides him had touched her so intimately yet.

"Oh the Gods! Yash!", she cried out, her hands gripping the blanket under her. Fuck, he _really_ had qualities!

She moaned his name. Her vision started to blur. She was so near! He could do things that were impossible. Never had anyone let her feel what she felt with him, not even herself.

He let her feel thousands of things with just one touch. Where, was unnecessary.

She gripped the blanket a little tighter. "INU YASHA!", she cried out. Heaven. She went there again.

He smirked and kissed the inner side of her thigh.

He rose up to look into her face. "So... Kaggs...", he kissed her. "...did I prove it?"

"Hells, yeah, you did!", she breathed and stroked through his hair.

She kissed him, then she whispered into his ear, "Take me, love"

He smiled and did. "I love you...", he whispered and began rocking his hips in a slow rhythm. "I love you so much."

She laid her arms around him and tangled his hair in her hands, softly stoking it. "Me too... I will love you till I die.", she whispered too, then moaned.

"I'll never leave you... I love you more than you ever can imagine", he moaned, kissing her deeply.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart...Never.", she whispered and kissed him back.

She cuddled into his arms, panting lightly. He embraced her, kissing the top of her head.

A few moments there could be nothing heard but their breathing, then he heard her sob softly.

Shocked, he looked at her. "Kagome! What's wrong?".

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I- I'm sorry..", she cried and cuddled into his chest again. "I just lo- love you so much, I can't help it!"

He, now totally confused and shocked, turned his head to look at her. "Is this a bad thing?"

"NO! Don't misunderstand me! It's- it's just... oh Inu Yasha!", she sobbed.

He embraced her tightly. "Sssshhh, love... I love you too, much more than any other being on the earth. You don't have to cry, it's alright. You're here with me, there's nothing to fear. I'll never leave you, I swear.".

She just nodded kissed his chest, slowly stopping to cry.

They both knew that what he said was true.

_Never leave each other, always stay together. Forever._

**Fluff, fluff, fluff... I'm sorry about that! .**

**Sooo,when I read _InuyashaANDKagomesLoveChild280_ s review, (thank you very much for this) I thought about making the story longer, with more plot and so on… Tell me what you think about it! **

**I'll possibly post another chapter this week… ! **

**And, at least, why don't you click this button once again? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been far too long, I know.**_

Disclaimer: Sighs. No, I don't think I own him, or the others. Okay… I know that I don't. T.T

* * *

**That's just the way life goes**

**Chapter four**

As she woke up, the faint sound of rain dancing upon the roof on top of the little hut could be heard.

Kagome yawned and tried to cuddle in Inu Yashas warmth, just to found him gone. She sat up and felt dizzy. Where could he be? Kagome shivered and wrapped the thin blanket a little tighter around her cold, naked body.

She more or less crawled to her clothes and looked around for his in the progress. She didn't see them. She touched her blouse. "Oh great!", she whispered. It was as wet as it was yesterday evening.

She shivered again. "Holy shit... It's freezing like damn ice-hell!... Where's the goddamn dog-boy when you need him, fuck?", she cursed, which was a very rare thing. _Inu's bad influence, ne?_, she thought.

"Don't use such dirty words, bitch! And, for our sake, don't curse anyone, you're a miko!", she heard Inu Yasha growl and looked up at him. There he was standing, his clothes dripping water onto the wooden floor.

"You're superstitious like one of those villagers. And I'm no real miko either... Where have you been?"

He grinned and threw a dead rabbit in front of her. She shrieked. "Eeeewww, Inu Yasha, this is disgusting!".

"I was hunting. I brought us our breakfast!", he said, mildly hurt.

"Oh, no offence... but I think I'm never going to get used to dead deer in front of me." She shifted and looked at the rabbit again. "I'm not going to eat this raw...Oh, well, off with the fur!...I'll cook it.".

He smiled evilly and took off his clothes. "If you insist...".

"Ha.ha.ha. I meant the rabbit, you moron. Put on your clothes again! Your worse than the deer!", she joked and he didn't waist a second to pounce on her and begin a tickle fight.

After the so called breakfast, Inu Yasha announced: "So, let's get going, I don't want to waist time.".

"Are you insane?", Kagome asked him unbelievingly. "My clothes are still wet! Do you want me to catch a cold and go to my time for at least a week?".

"If we can have fun there, why not?", he smirked an nibbled at her neck.

She sighed. "You're irresponsible...".

"I know, I'm bad. I'm half demon. Demons are irresponsible, uncaring, blood lusty liars, murderers and thieves . And I'll take you _now_. ", he grinned and kissed her passionately, trailing his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance.

"You have me anyways...", she whispered against his lips in a low voice.

He pushed the blanket away from her shoulders and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down to her breasts, where he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly on it.

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she felt his hot, wet tongue caress her cold skin, heating it up with every touch. She moaned as he pushed her down onto their makeshift bed.

He mapped her body with his lips, tongue and teeth, nipping at her soft, pale skin.

Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to have him now.

"Inu Yasha...", she moaned. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Yes, my love?", the hanyou huskily whispered against the sensitive skin on her inner thigh.

She moaned again. "Oh gods... please, take me now!".

He smirked evilly. "You want me, hn?". He wanted her as well, but he decided she needed a bit of suffering because she had compared him to a rabbit earlier...

She sighed a half desperate, half unbelieving sigh. "...Do I... really have to ...answer?", she panted.

"Yes...", he moaned, "and please do it quickly!".

She let out a laugh, then she looked him in the eyes. "I want you, Inu Yasha...".

He chuckled and entered her. "Who's the rabbit now?", he whispered into her ear and started pumping in a strong rhythm.

* * *

**_Later that day, different location, very different mood: _**

"HENTAI!", a furious demon slayer yelled.

"It's the hand, Sango-san! It's cursed! It has it's own thoughts!", Miroku explained, hopeless.

"How is it that I don't believe one damn word that comes over your lips, monk?", Sango said as she sat down again onto the dark, wooden floor in Kaede's hut.

"I'd _never_ lie.", he lied. (o.O)

"Ha. Ha. You lie so often, you yourself don't even know when you lie or say the truth! How can I be sure that you are a monk, ", she let out a short laugh.", ...not a run away from a brothel? Or if you're _really_ called Miroku?".

He blinked at her. "My name's not of matter... You can give me any name which you think fits me best.".

She laughed. "Oh, I've done that already! I call you _hentai_, remember?" She chuckled about her joke.

Miroku sweat dropped. "As you will, my lovely slayer, as you will...".

"Oh, don't look so sad!... I'm wondering where Kagome and Inu Yasha are..., I'm getting worried about them."

"Perhaps they got caught in the storm yesterday. They're on the way, believe me... just for once.", he added.

"I really want to believe you that, mo- Miroku, I really do.", she said with concern on her face, but blushed a bit.

He smiled at hearing her saying his name, and laid his arm around her shoulder.

Instead of yelling at him, she leaned into him and sighed. "You're not _that_ bad sometimes, you know?"

He chuckled and looked into her eyes. "And you are really sweet like that, you know?"

She blushed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Miroku didn't hesitate and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

At first Sango's eyes went wide, the she closed them and returned the kiss.

"My, my, you nasty little lovebirds... you can't be left together in one room!", someone smirked in front of them.

They hastily broke apart, jumping away in different corners of the hut.

"He started!" "She started!", they said in unison together with Kagome's mighty: "Inu Yasha, OSUWARI!"

* * *

**Sooo... I'm really sorry, but I think this was the last chapter _AT LEAST_ until my muse finds me again. It's been too long since I last wrote something for and thought about this fic. I am truly sorry, but if you have any ideas for this one, just e-mail me! I'd really appreciate it! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
